Love's Melody
by NaruSasu422
Summary: Take Naruto and Sasuke on Journey of Love is everlasting thru the power of song
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mr. Lonely  
Disclaimer : I do not own the song Mr. Lonely.  
Mr. Lonely is by Akon and Alvin

Naruto age:8  
Sasuke age:9

Lonely, I am so Lonely  
I have nobody  
to call my owwwn  
I'm so Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,nobody  
to call my owwwwwwwwn  
I'm so Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely

Naruto sat on the swing "crying" for he had no one, no family, no friends, not even one person to talk to too. "What is wrong with me?" he wondered to himself as he walked toward the meadow near the lake. As he sat down on a patch of grass, he started to cry hurt by all the feelings of loneliness he felt. "If could only have one friend just one friend" he thought as he cried harder.

"Stop crying, dobe." Naruto ears perked up. He turned around so fast to see who it was he nearly broke his neck. He was amazed at who he saw. Sasuke Uchiha, the school's prodigy and envy of everyone around him. Naruto had seen him around and somewhat looked up to him unconsciously making him his rival, but never

approached him being afraid of rejection and the fact that people avoid him like the plague.

"Sasuke?" he said at last with tears still in his eyes. Sasuke then bent down and gently wiped the tears away from Naruto's face.

"I know how it feels to be alone." he said in a monotone as he sat next to Naruto. "I now know how it feels to be all alone in the world"

Naruto just sat there looking at Sasuke dumbstruck that anyone would sit next to him, talk to him, let alone touch him. "Sasuk........."

"Will you be my friend, Naruto?" Sasuke asked taking his hand and placing it on the dobe's hand. Naruto was so happy he began to cry again.

"What's wrong now, dobe?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all, as he gave his signature Uzamaki smile "Of course, I'll be your friend."" Sasuke just smiled as they sat there the rest of the evening watching the sun go down.

Hand in Hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That's The Way It Is

Disclaimer: Don't own Don't sue

That's The Way It Is is by Celine Dion !!

_  
I can read your mind and I know your story  
I see what you're going through  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
But I know it will come to you_

_Don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_When you question me for a simple answer  
I don't know what to say, no  
But it's plain to see, if you stick together  
You're gonna find a way, yeah_

_So don't surrender 'cause you can win  
In this thing called love_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_When life is empty with no tomorrow  
And loneliness starts to call  
Baby, don't worry, forget your sorrow  
'Cause love's gonna conquer it all, all_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_When you want it the most there's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go and your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
__Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is_

_That's the way it is  
That's the way it is, babe  
Don't give up on your faith  
Love comes to those who believe it  
And that's the way it is._

Naruto read the card aloud to himself one last time to make sure everything was perfect.

**"Roses are Red,  
Teme, you seem blue  
Why is that I've got something to tell u  
For a long time I've had this secret  
And now the time has come for me to reveal it to you  
I love you, teme I really do  
If you accept my feelings and want to return them  
Meet me a locker 142 after the bell  
I'll be there waiting for you  
To give me a Kiss in full bloom"**

After reading it a second time, being satisfied with what he read he put the card in the object of his affection's locker. Yes, he was in love, but he wasn't just in love. He was in love with his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't know when his feelings started, maybe it was when they first became friends and watched the sunset together hand in hand, or maybe it was when they shared their first accidental kiss, or maybe that horrible winter car crash when he held Sasuke in his arms. Either way he loved him and decided to confess his feelings to Sasuke on this particular day, Valentines Day.

Naruto smiled as he walked from Sasuke's locker sure that everything would go his way. Of course, He knew that there was a slight (yea right) chance of rejection. But he was certain that Sasuke felt the same way. Even if he was the most popular guy and school and could have anyone he wanted male or female, Even if he had every girl at his beck and call,and even he was male and people might think it disgusting especially his friends. But these things wouldn't affect his feelings, would they? Naruto became more doubtful as he walked into his classroom. He glanced over at his friend , Sasuke being mauled by girls. He only sunk deeper in despair as he took his seat.

"What's Wrong, Naruto" Naruto looked to see his best friend, Gaara, with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Worried about Sasuk...e kun?" Garaa was one of the few people other than Sakura who knew about Naruto's secret.

"No........I just........What if he doesn't like...me?!" Naruto whinned silently.

"Naruto, he's not stupid. "he doesn't hang around girls and you guys are like inseparable. " Trust me, He loves you.""" Garaa continued comforting his friend as the class went on.

"Alright, Class Dismissed." the teacher said as everyone packed up and left for lunch.

Hey, Dobe!" Naruto stopped what he was doing and quickly looked up as he saw Sasuke.  
Sasuke leaned near Naruto and whispered into his ear, "Hey dobe, Meet at your locker after class." Sasuke then picked up his stuff and headed out the door.

Naruto was still in shocked at what he just heard until.... "Ouch!" "What was that for?" Naruto said holding the arm Garaa just punched.  
"Come On, He ain't gonna wait there all day!" Garaa said as they both rushed out of the classroom.

As Naruto reached his locker, He was horrified at what he saw. There was Sasuke in deadlock kiss with SAKURA. He was so angry that at that moment, that he went to Sasuke and punched him in the stomach so hard that it knocked the wind out of him, and walked away. No one except Garaa saw the tears in Naruto's eyes as he left the school.

Naruto went to the only place in the world he knew he left alone. There in the distance were two unmarked graves. No one knew who they were or rather no one told him they if they did at all. As Naruto sat there on the graves he began to cry. He never felt more alone then he did at this exact moment.  
But unfortunately that's the way it is


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Prom

Five years. It's been five years, Since that horrible. Naruto had matured in quite a handsome young man. He had grew about another feet he was about 5"10 now. He skin had changed into a wonderful tan shade he had become very muscular though out his entire body, but he still had his boyish face. He had many people that came after him for a date, but after that valentine's day he decided if he couldn't be with Sasuke, he wouldn't be with anyone. He was alone. But he was fortunate his grandparents had moved to Kohana. His Grandpa Jiraya and Aunt Tsunade(she hated to be called Grandma but Naruto did anyway.) He had become really talented with music and had voice of angel. He even had a job at the bar that his Grandpa Jiraya owned. He worked in karaoke. Throughout this entire ordeal Garaa was there. Garaa was there though it all. But at the moment Garaa was search for Naruto.

" Naruto, Naruto where are you?" he called out. "Where is that lil shit?" he thought to himself as he continued his search.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the music room singing

_**Sasuke looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

_**Sasuke talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
**__**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

_**Sasuke walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause**_

_**So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..**_

Sasuke looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

"Naruto.... Are you okay?" Garaa asked as he walked in the room

"O, sorry Garaa I didn't notice you."

You, miss him don't you?" asked Garaa

"Who I have no idea who you're talking about!"

"Naruto Uzuamiki, You know damn well I'm talkin about!" Garaa said.

"Hmph!" Naruto said as he turned his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry but you know damn well he doesn't like Sakura!" "Heck he does everything he can to avoid her."

"Then why is he with her huh why..why" "Why, Garaa?"

"I don't know, man I don't know." Garaa said as he comfort his friend.

Wait, I have idea. Prom is coming up soon right?"

Yea, but what does have to do anything?"

"You'll see." Before Naruto could say another word Garaa was gone, But he heard in the distance "See ya, in class buddy."  
After Garaa left him, Naruto decided to head to class. As class ended and the bell rang for lunch, Naruto headed for lunch, he started worry about his friend, Garaa. "Where did that lil raccoon get to, he even missed class."Naruto thought himself as he went to take his seat. "Naruto, Hey Naruto!" Naruto looked around to see his friend waving his arm frantically motioning for the blond to come and sit down. Naruto went and sat down.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" Naruto said.

"Shh, it's starting." Garaa replied

"Huh?" Naruto asked

Suddenly the loudspeaker came on, "Attention, Attention this prom's theme as chosen by the student council is Prom Idol that is all" the loudspeaker shut off

A couple groans and yays were heard from the cafeteria but everyone seemed satisfied.

Garaa, What did you do?" Naruto asked

"I just suggested that this year we should choose our prom queen and king with a singing contest."

"What, Why?" Naruto whined.

"Sasuke liked the idea!"

"I.....", Naruto looked at Garaa with big huge eyes, "You didn't?"

"Did what?" Garaa said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't sign me up for this thing did you?" Naruto asked scared about the answer he was about to receive

"O, of course not, Sasuke did, I suggested it." Garaa said with a smirk.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. the whole cafeteria then looked at Naruto, Naruto then lowered his voice as everybody went back to what they were doing.

"I thought it be a good idea to get Sasuke back!" Garaa replied as his tone grew.

"You thought what?!" "You... You Baka!" Naruto shouted as he got up from his seat and stomped out of the cafeteria.

Garaa just sat there and resumed eating. "He'll get over it," he thought to himself.

Naruto stormed into his house. "Hello, Hunnny How was your day...?" Aunt Tsunade asked.

"Not right, now!" Naruto said as he went up to his room and slammed the door.

Tsunade looked at Jiraya sitting on the couch. Jiraya simply replied, "Not my Department!" Tsunade started to head upstairs but not before hitting her husband on the head for being a dork.

"Naruto, Can I come in?" Tsunade asked as she gently opened the door. She peeks in seeing him sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window. She sits down next to him, "What's Wrong, hunnie?" she asked as she massages his head. Naruto told her everything from begging to end as he finished, "So now I have to sing." he whined as he finished his story. "Well even though *I like to cut this boy's balls off* she thought to herself, "You love him and they say music is a way to a woman's heart."  
"Baba Chan he's not a girl!" Naruto whined.

"Hey that is a great idea for my new novel!" exclaimed Jiraya. "Ouch, What was that for?" he said as he rubbed his head as he looked at his wife.

"Go away!"

"But hunnie-bun!"

"Now, Jiraya!" as she gave a look that would make the devil quiver in his boots. As Jiraya ran back downstairs Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Just listen to your heart, dear." she said as she exited the room.

"Yea." he said there unsure as he sat there staring out the window.  
**  
**_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
**__**But listen to your heart  
Before....**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh...**_

_**Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_

Naruto had practiced days on end with Garaa for the Contest whether it was in the music room, and at home, and even at the karaoke bar until it was the day of the prom. Naruto was fully prepared. He had everything. Jiraya had given Naruto his dad's old prom tuxedo, and even gave him a limousine for tonight. Aunt Tsunade was trying to prepare her grandson emotional for what might. Even if both his grandparents did annoy Naruto at the time. He appreciated them he actually felt like he had a family.

That evening at school  
"Garaa …. What am I gonna do….?" Naruto whined. " I'm not ready!"  
"You'll be fine, Just stop worrying!" Garaa said trying to reassure his friend.  
"But… what if he doesn't like me?" Naruto said as he sighed with his head down  
"Ouch, What was that for?!" Naruto said looking up Garaa as Garaa glared down at him.  
"Listen, you know that he likes you and if you don't you're just baka!" Garaa said as he glared down at his friend.  
"Then why is Sasuke….."  
"Why am I what" Someone said from behind Naruto.  
Naruto whipped around like only to stare in the face of his affection. "Sasuke…." Naruto said with his mouth hanging open.  
"So what about me, dobe?" Sasuke said as he inched in closer to the blond.  
Naruto quickly snapped out of his daydream feeling the cool breath on his shoulder. "None… of your business teme," Naruto managed to say as he straightened up his face. "We didn't even mention you!" Naruto said trying not to make eye contact while turning his head and folding his arms.  
Then Why did I hear you call my name?" he said as he turned Naruto to face him and inched in closer to smell the very essence that was Naruto.  
Even if Sasuke didn't know Naruto's heart was pounding in and out of his chest. It took him about a minute until he could think of a comeback. He gulped as he replied "I was telling  
Garaa how annoying YOU are!" he said as looked at Garaa as if he needed help. Garaa just decided to mind his own business as he looked out of the window.  
"O, Well…" Sasuke said as he got an uneasy feeling his Sakura senses were tingling. He could tell that she was close… Too Close as he heard a high pitched voice from the corner, "Sasuke Where are you?". "Damn," he said to himself as he looked at the blond. "Well I go to go but before I do, he leaned even closer till he was at the blonds' ear and whispered huskily "Can't Wait till I get to see you tonight." As he went and leaned in to get another whiff of Naruto, he was broken out of his euphoria by "SASUKE, Where Are You?" "Shit" he said to himself as he made a dash for it around the corner and out of school as he shouted back "See ya tonight, Dobe!"

Naruto for lack of a better word was as still as stone that is until…  
"Hey, Naruto have you seen Sasuke?" asked a pretty lil' pink haired kunochi  
"Who ?" asked Naruto still in a dream like state.  
"Sasuke, my boyfriend stupid!" She responded back rather annoyed with Naruto.  
Naruto immediately woke up from his dream state and looked at the kunochi. "I don't have the slightest idea he's not my boyfriend!" as gave a foxy grin to Sakura.  
Sakura tightened her palm ready to hit Naruto into the ground, but as she did she felt Garaa's gaze on her and decided maybe it wasn't the best idea. "Whatever" "At least I have a Date for Tonight!" she yelled as she walked away.  
Naruto punched the locker as he really would have liked to choke the bitch.  
"Told ya!" Garaa said with a huge grin.  
Naruto knew now exactly now he had just ready for tonight. For Prom. For Sasuke.

As the time was getting closer, Naruto was getting ready for the prom. Naruto put on a tuxedo on which he had to say 'it must of had been made for him. "I wonder why my dad wanted to get an orange and black tuxedo." he thought to himself as he finished the last button on his suit. Garaa and him had decided to go to the prom together since they were both dateless and thought it better to go together than alone  
He decided to head downstairs where Garaa, Jiraya, and Aunt Tsunade that is until he saw the rose with a note attached to it laying on the dresser. Naruto had bought one a few days before especially for this night. "I'm coming Sasuke !" he thought to himself as he ran down the stairs.  
" O, my baby You're so cute" Tsunade said as ran and gave Naruto a big old bear hug.  
"Ouch, Ai Yea Baba-sama I love you too. Aunt Tsunade squeezed tighter hearing the word grandma.  
"Alright Hun, let him go." "They have to go soon" Jiraya said. Tsunade gave Naruto one more big squeeze and a kiss on the cheek as she left to go get the camera.  
"You know I remember when your dad got that tuxedo. "I asked him "Why Orange?"" he replied I don't know, It just feels right !" "Now I know why!" "It was made for you, kid! "You look great!"' Jiraya said with a huge grin.  
"You ready , man" Garaa said while standing at the door. He was dressed in a Black tuxedo with a blood red undershirt. He looked like vampire more than else.  
"Yea, I guess" "Nice Tuxedo, man you look awesome!" Naruto said as he gave his thumbs up for approval as he walked to the door.  
"No, Wait!" Tsunade yelled as she ran into the living room with the camera. " I go to take pictures!"  
"Aww man," Naruto and Garaa both groaned.  
"Come on, Just a couple pictures? Please!" Aunt Tsunade pleaded with the two boys.  
"Come on Garaa, Let's get this over with." Naruto motioned as Garaa followed behind to get their pictures taken.  
After Naruto and Garaa got done their pictures being taken and making funny poses, It was time to go.  
"Alright hunny time let them get going." as Jiraya lead them out but to the limo.  
"But I just want one more picture." Tsunade whined as they headed out the door.  
"Come on guys lets go." as Jiraya opened the limo door for them to get in.  
"Bye guys, Love ya" Naruto shouts out as he closes the door.  
"Bye We love you " "Have Fun!" Jiraya and Tsunade shot back as the limo speeds away.  
Jiraya and Tsunade head inside to the living room after a long day.  
"Well they're off." Jiraya says as he takes a seat on the couch by the fire.  
"Yea." Tsunade responds as she takes a seat next to him.  
"I hope everything works out for Naruto, I've been so worried about him lately, but if that Sasuke hurts him. I don't care if he is a Uchiha I'll cut his damn balls off!" growled Tsunade.  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Say hey why don't make loser buys diner for the other next week?"  
"Deal I bet Naruto's night goes bad, and I cut off some Uchiha genitals!" Tsunade cackled.  
Then, I bet his prom night will go just like my prom night!" Jiraya said with a huge grin.  
"Yea, Whatever." "Let's go." Tsunade said as she motioned for her husband to follow her up stairs.  
"O, yea Just like prom night!" Jiraya said with glee as he rushed up stairs following his beautiful wife.

Meanwhile back the limo.  
"Hey Garaa, Do you really think this will work out? I mean I know he likes me I got that from this morning, But then why is he with Sakura?" said Naruto as he looked out the window.  
"I don't know if this will work out but I'm pretty sure it will. As for the Sakura thing I have a feeling will find out tonight." Garaa said as he looked at his best friend.  
I hope so, Garaa I hope so." Naruto said as he held the rose closer to chest and stared out into the wonderful night.

Finally a little while later, Garaa and Naruto made it to the prom. "We're here." said the chauffeur as he opened the door.  
"Well you ready?" said Garaa as he stepped out the limo.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Naruto said as followed Garaa. They entered the grand hall as they entered the ballroom. It seemed that everybody was all ready even………  
"Look Naruto, there's Sasuke." Garaa said as he pointed to Sasuke coming from the balcony.  
"Yea, and look who is with." Naruto said as points to Sakura as she came into view. "I'm not going to able to talk him now." Naruto said with a sigh as he hung his head down.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Garaa said as he got up and walked towards the balcony.  
"But Garaa…." Naruto pleaded but Garaa was already off.  
"Hey, Sakura." "Hey Sasuke!" "How have you been?" Garaa said as he greeted them.  
"Hey Garaa!" "Where's Naruto!" Sasuke said as Sakura gave a dirty look that made him shut up. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo with a dark blue under shirt.  
"So what do you what?" Sakura said snooty. She was wearing an elegant pink dress that matched her pink hair.  
"I just wanted to congratulate you on putting together such a fabulous event." "But it's no surprise that someone as amazing and beautiful person as you put on such an amazing" Garaa managed to say clenching his teeth while imaging Sakura covered in blood. As Sasuke managed to keep himself from not choking on the words he just heard from Garaa's mouth.  
"Well Of Course, I'm Amazing!" "That's Me!" Sakura said as she gloated to herself.  
"Yea….. Well I hope you would show me around and show me all the amazing things you did." Garaa said as he took her by the arm and dragged her off as he turned his head towards Naruto signally him.  
"But …… SASUKE!" Sakura screamed for help. But hear her as Garaa dragged her off.

"umm…Sasuke?"  
Sasuke whipped around like lightning. "Naruto... For a while I almost thought you wouldn't show." Sasuke said as he leaned in closer.  
"Sasuke, Stop!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke away to give him some space.  
"But… Naruto," said Sasuke a little confused.  
"Just listen," Naruto said as he put his fingers to Sasuke's lips.  
"For five years, I've been confused by you. Even though I confessed all my feelings to you, You still went with Sakura. But for these past five years I still loved you even though it hurt to see you and at times it felt like you might feel the same way. Tonight I will sing and hopefully you can understand what I'm trying to say." "I love you Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said as he leaned forward and kissed his beloved on the cheek. Naruto then placed the rose in Sasuke's hand as he walked away.

Sasuke stood there still emotionless. He had heard what had been waiting to her for five years ever since that Valentine's Day where he waited for the blonde. Naruto loved him. He had truly loved and always loved him just as much as He loved Naruto. But he had to go and ruin it and was all his fault he just had to go out with ….  
"Sasuke didn't hear me calling me you it's time to go they're starting the contest soon." Sakura said as she ran up to Sasuke  
Sasuke just stood there still as gripped the rose that had been given to him.  
"Sasuke didn't you hear me?" Sakura asked as she got closer.  
"No I didn't!" Sasuke growled as thoughts of Naruto went through his head.  
"What's wrong Sasuke, Why are you acting so mean?" Sakura said taken back by Sasuke's response.  
"What's wrong, What's Wrong?" "You that's what's wrong, Sakura!" "I can't stand being with you I don't like you." "I don't even know why I'm with you!" "I Like Naruto!!!""  
"No, Sasuke It's not true you're not gay! "You love me and only me !"" "I don't understand why are you saying this?" Sakura said as she cried.  
"Because you're annoying you don't even care about me!" It's Over, Sakura!!!" Sasuke said as he started to walk away  
"You like him because of that kiss five years ago don't you?!" Sakura shouted.  
Sasuke turned around. "What do you mean?"  
"You think it was him who came out by the locker and gave you the kiss of your life." Sasuke eyes winded as his ears listened. "You see Sasuke it wasn't Naruto who gave you the Kiss it was me remember? "I love you Sasuke I do." 'That valentine's day Naruto told me how he felt when I heard those words, It made me sick to my stomach, but I thought he was stupid this until I saw you talk to him. I saw how you looked at him it made even sicker." "When I saw that I decided I transformed into Naruto and ran out after you and met you out at the locker. And You kissed me and what did Naruto do. He hit you, but I stayed with you. See Sasuke I care for you. I saved you from that horrible life." Sakura said as she cried knowing what she had just said  
Sasuke's eyes grew with hatred for the girl as he realized the truth he had tricked and worse he had been by her. His calmed as he said, "You are one pathetic psycho bitch aren't you Sakura?" Sasuke turned and walked away as he heard Sakura sobs behind him.

Naruto returned as he met Garaa behind the curtains.  
"How did it go?" Garaa asked as he heard Naruto come in.  
"I guess it went well. We will know soon enough." Naruto said as went and sat down next to his best friend.  
"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he saw Garaa checking himself out in a mirror.  
"You're not only one who signed up to sing." Garaa said with a smirk.  
"You signed up to sing?!" Naruto asked.  
"Kind of!" a woman said as she walked in.  
"Hey Sis," Garaa said as he greeted his sister.  
"Temari, Where have you been?" Naruto said smiling.  
"Hey Kid How are you?" Temari said as she rubbed Naruto's hair  
Temari was wearing a emerald green gown that matched her sparkling eyes. Her hair was just as nice as it was decorated in a cute Japanese bun.  
"You're in the band too, Temari" Naruto asked.  
Yea, Garaa asked to come we're going to play our band. Kankuro getting the instruments as we speak."  
"Yea, whatever sis common there starting." Garaa said as he motioned for them come closer to listen.  
"Hello everybody. Hope everybody had a good time so far." "It's time to start our Prom Idol contest. " said Iruka the school principle.  
"Hey guys I'm ready!" Kankuro shouted as he rushed in.  
"Wish us luck, man." Garaa said as he gave his best friend a wink.  
"Our first act is the band Shinda." "Give it up for Shinda!"  
Temari, Kankuro, and Garaa stepped out. Temari headed for the microphone, Kankuro the drums, and Garaa the guitar.  
"I am Garaa on the guitar, my brother Kankuro on the drums, and my sister Temari are lead singer on mic. Together we are Shinda. This number we are going to do is very special to us. It goes out to all of who are questioning the right thing."  
Sasuke was ready until he spot Garaa and heard he went closer to the stage as the band started to play

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_  
Temari's voice was amazing as she filled the center with the lyrics. While singing backup Garaa looked at his friend as if to give him hope then turned to Sasuke as if trying to tell him something

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
**__**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**_

_**Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart  
Before.... you tell him goodbye**_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind**_

_**Temari & Garaa: Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before oh... before you tell him goodbye**_

_**Temari, Garaa & Kankuro: Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart (take a listen to it)  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye**_  
As they ended everyone cheered.

"Let's hear it for Shinda." "Let's give one more round of applause for Shinda." Iruka said as the exited off stage. "Now it's time for next contestant, Sasuke Uchiha!" Everyone screamed as they heard the Uchiha's name. "Now where is that Uchiha?" Everyone started to look until one person started to scream. Everyone looked in their direction as they saw infamous Uchiha walk up onto the stage. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as he heard his beloved's name spoke and almost stopped once he saw Sasuke. "Introducing to you all our next contestant Sasuke Uchiha he will singing …" Sasuke then whispered something in Iruka ears. Iruka eyes got huge as he turned glanced at a certain blonde and turned back at Sasuke and knodded. "Im sorry guys something has just come to my attention." Introducing Sasuke Uchiha who will be sing Lips of an Angel." Iruka said then exiting off the stage.  
Sasuke took one glance at Naruto as took the mic and gave a wink.

As Sasuke sang everyone cheered no one had any idea he could sing so well.  
_**Sasuke: Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk crying now.  
Honey why you´re crying? Is everything okay?  
I've gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**_

_**Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak**_

_**And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_  
As the audience heard what Sasuke sid they some of the girls other girls cheered and some guys cheered while others puked but no one was more happy as Naruto  
"See what I tell you." Garaa said as put his hand on Naruto shoulder.  
"Thanks Garaa." Naruto said as he smiled and watched his beloved sing

_**Sasuke: It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue.**_

_**Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.**_

_**And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak.**_

_**And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
**__**But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

As Sasuke sang the last part he looked directly at Naruto.  
_**And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But boy you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**_

The crowd cheered as Sasuke ended and exited off the stage behind the curtain. He turned to Naruto as he said "I love you, dobe." "Now show me how you feel." As he exited the curtain and went down to the audience.  
"That's was great wasn't everybody" "Lets give Sasuke another round of applause." Iruka said as everyone clapped and cheered. "Now for our next contestant, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said as the crowd started cheering "Go Naruto."  
Naruto went out the stage as he took the mic as he looked back at Garaa who gave him a thumbs up as if to say go for it. Naruto then looked at Sasuke as he began to sing.

_**Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more**_

_**Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still**_  
All the sudden Naruto clammed up until he heard shouts from the crowd "Go get him Naruto!" as they cheered. As Naruto looked at Sasuke he began to sing once again  
_**  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more**_

_**See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know**_

_**I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
**__**Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more**_

_**And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way**_

_**I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more. **_

As Naruto sang the last part he looked in the Uchiha's eyes as the Uchiha smiled. The crowd roared with excitement as there were cheers of "Go Naruto" Get your man!" there even some bad comments but Naruto didn't care his friends still cared for him.  
Wasn't that an amazing song everybody," "Let's all give Naruto a round of applause!" Iruka said. Then leanded near the blonde and whispered "That boy really loves you, and as long as you're happy I approve." Iruka said with a gentle smile.

Naruto smiled as he exited the stage and headed to his beloved. That is until…  
"Sasuke, you were great!" Sakura said as jumped in Sasuke's arms and kissed him.  
Naruto was shocked after all that he still chose Sakura. He ran passed Sasuke past everyone out into the hall.  
"That bitch she's so fucken lucky she's a girl" Garaa said as he got off the stage ready to kill the bitch.  
"Wait Garaa" said Temari as she put her hand on his shoulder, "You know boys can't hit girls!" She said with a smirk as she walked toward Sakura.  
Sasuke pushed Sakura off as he yelled "Naruto!" but he was already gone. "You bitch have you realized what you've done?" I've told you WE'RE OVER! "Sasuke yelled.  
"No Sasuke Your not gay" You love me only me only me!" Sakura cried as she held on to him  
"No I Don't, Now let go!" Sasuke said as he tried to pull away.  
"Hey Sakura!"  
"What?" Sakura said as she turned around and was met with Temari's fist.  
Sakura fell on the floor as Temari continued to beat the living shit out of Sakura.  
"And don't you ever hurt my lil brother again!" she yelled as Sakura ran out black and blue crying.  
Everyone clapped as Sakura ran out even Iruka.  
Temari then turned to Sasuke, "The same thing will happen to you if you ever hurt Naruto. "Now go get him!" she said with a stern look  
Sasuke turned around and started running though the door as he shouted Thank you.

"Well now that's done It's time to bring out the last contestant, Neji and Tenten." "They will be sing as duet" "So lets hear it for Neji and Tenten sing 'Total Eclipse of the heart'" Iruka said as he exited the stage.  
_**  
Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
**__**Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**_

Meanwhile….  
'Man, I wish I knew what happened with those two?" Garaa thought as he went to get punch.  
"What you did for friend was very worth wild."  
"Yea, well he's like a brother to me so.."Garaa said as he poured his cup.  
"Well, not many would do that for the best friend, It's amazing that your still single." Said the mysterious figure.  
What do you mean, single!" "How did you know I was single?" as Garaa turned around ready to through punch in the persons face.  
He was shocked at who he saw. The person was just beautiful. He was tall, tan man with reddish hair and dark red eyes. His physique was that almost of Naruto except he was much more darker in personality. He wore a dark blood red tuxedo with a black undershirt and black pants. Garaa just stood there with mouth open.  
"Would you like to dance?" The mysterious person said as he held out his hand.  
"Certainly. Buts what's your name?" Garaa asked as he accepted the man's hand.  
"Kyuubi"

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Neji: Turnaround bright eyes,  
Tenten: Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit lonely and you're never coming around**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Neji: Turnaround bright eyes,  
Tenten: Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Neji: Turnaround bright eyes,  
**__**Tenten: Every now and then I fall apart**_

Meanwhile:  
Naruto keeps running he can't that even though he did all that Sasuke wanted to be with Sakura. He cried as he ran around the hall.

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit restless and I dream of something wild**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry**_

_**Neji: Turnaround,  
Tenten: Every now and then I get a  
little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes**_

_**Neji: Turnaround bright eyes,  
Tenten: Every now and then I fall apart**_

_**Neji: Turnaround bright eyes,  
Tenten: Every now and then I fall apart **_

Meanwhile…  
Sasuke runs down the hall as searches desperately for the blonde. Only to hope he finds him in time.  
Naruto keeps running as he gets to the exit and stops. He can't run anymore. As he breaks down and cries.

_**Tenten & Neji: And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight **_

Meanwhile…  
Sasuke runs as he stops he sees Naruto crying as he walks up to him.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke says.  
"What do you want you made your choice!"Naruto said as he turned away ready to walk away.  
"Yes, I did make choice." Sasuke said as pulled Naruto back to him. "I chose you." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto passionately.  
Naruto started to cry, "I don't understand, I thought you and her were…."  
"Still together." "Naruto I love you! Only you! Sakura was huge mistake!" Sasuke said as comforted his beloved. He then told Naruto everything about that horrid Valentine's Day.  
"But I don't care about that anymore." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto.  
The moon never did shine as bright as it that night.

_**Neji and Tenten: Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart.**_

Everyone cheered at the end of the song. "Well that was a great last song." Iruka said. "Now it's time to announce our winners." Iruka said as he took the envelope from Kakashi. "Our new prom king is Sasuke Uchiha." "And for our prom queen…" as Iruka looked at the note he smiled. "And our new queen is ….I mean King is Naruto Uzumaki." "So come up here Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki for your king and queen dance."  
As everyone they began to look around the room discovering neither of the two Iruka smiled for he knew at that moment that no two people were happier.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truth

_**I was lonely only I didn't know it  
I was so sad only I didn't show it  
You came like the sun breaking through the clouds  
And I found your what I can't live without  
You will feel what's up ahead from my heartbeat  
I'm complete  
And you will help me up again from my heartbeat  
That's what I need  
No I didn't know what I was missin'  
Oh my baby since we've been kissin'  
I can feel what's up ahead from my heartbeat  
Its so sweet lying here with you  
You'll look at me and I see my reflection  
You'll understand who I am needs protection  
The way you latch to me  
The way you love me  
And I will love you onto myself  
**__**You will feel what's up ahead from my heartbeat  
And you will help me up again from my heartbeat  
That's what I need  
No I didn't know what I was missin'  
Oh my baby since we've been kissin'  
I can feel what's up ahead from my heartbeat  
Its so sweet lying here with you**_

Sasuke awoke from his sleep. As he turned to see the blonde sleeping next to him, He sighed as he rested his head on his lovers chest in order to hear his heartbeat. He sighed as snuggled closer to his lover thinking "How am I going to tell you Naruto?".

It had been 3 years since that extrodinary prom night. Naruto and Sasuke had moved into an apartment and now have been living together. Naruto still worked at a Karoke bar until he had enough to go to college with Sasuke instead of pursuing his dreams. Sasuke had started work at business agent because of his family name. All their friends had gone of to fine their own dreams. Garaa and his boyfriend Kyuubi went to college and are trying to become forensic scientist. But Naruto and Sasuke decided to stay behind they both decided they needed time with each other.

Sasuke got up from the bed as he headed for the shower. As he passed the kitchen table he looked at the acceptance letter from MIT on the table and sighed. He continued towards the shower. As he stepped into the shower He cried as knelt in a fetal postion. He knew It was all going to end today.

Naruto yawned as he stretched. As he looked outside seeing it raining he looked over noticing his lover that is until he heard the hustle and bustle in the kitchen. He grinned as he got up and he headed up to the kitchen.

Sasuke was busy at the sink that is until big tan arms wrapped his waist.

"Good Morning, Teme." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist embracing him.

"Good Morning, Dope." Sasuke said as he kissed his lover passionately hopefully to erase the pain he felt in his heart

Naruto kissed back until he noticed a tear in his lover's eye.  
He wiped the tear away as he said "What's wrong?" Naruto asked with a look of concern in fear in his eyes.

Sasuke looked back as more tears trickled down his face, "Naruto we need to talk."  
"I'm Leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The Break-up

"Your LEAVING?!" Naruto screamed as he pushed himself away from Sasuke as he tried to hold the tears back that surfaced around his eyes. "Naruto, Listen.... My parents want me to go to M.I.T. University to study under this business professor, Orochimaru. They said its time I start my training for the family business. I'm Sorry Naru-chan!"

"Your Sorry, How can you say your sorry? Your promised we be together! I gave up everything for you!" Naruto started to cry. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said as he started bawling.

"I know... I love you too. That's why I have to do this. That's why I'm leaving. I've stopped you from living your goals and your dreams. I can't keep doing that. I don't have the right. I'm doing this for me but for you, Naru-chan." Sasuke knelt down and embraced his lover. "I love you, Naruto!" Naruto just stayed there in his lover's embrace as he sobbed. "When are you leaving?" Naruto said as he sobbed in Sasuke's chest.

"Tonight." Sasuke said in a monotone voice as he held Naruto tighter.

"TONIGHT?!" Naruto screamed as he wiggled out of the embrace. "Your leaving Tonite and now you decide to tell me?!" Naruto yelled as he got up and threw some clothes on and headed for the door. "Naruto wait!" Sauke shouted as scramble to get up after him.

"I'm Sorry Sasuke! I just can't handle this right now!" Naruto said as he slammed the door running down the steps. Sasuke just leaned over the door as he heard Naruto's footsteps disappear and began to cried.

Naruto headed over to his Aunt Tsunade's house as he exitted the complex.

Tsunade was sitting down watching T.V as she heard the doorbell ring. "O Who is it now? She said as she headed to the door. "If it's another one those damn Jehovah's Witness, I'm gonna take that pamphelt and shove it up their..... Naruto, What are you doing here? Have you been crying?" At the door stood Naruto his hair was a mess his was wet from tears and his eyes were blotchy and swollen. "Ba-Ba Chan Sasuke...." Naruto began to cry again.

Naruto, hunny What's Wrong? Come on in and take a seat." She said leading Naruto to the living room. "I'm going to get us a cup of tea ok? I'll be right back. Just have a sit ok." Naruto as Tsunade went in the kitchen Within in five minutes she was back with some tea and some sake. She then toook a seat next as she handed him his tea and began sipping her sake. "What's wrong, Naru-Chan. What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Ba-Ba chan, he's leaving, he's leaving tonight." Naruto said as began to sob.

"What why is he leaving?" _'I knew should of killed that little Uchiha.'_

"He has been acceptted into this business university to study with some famous business professor under the advise of his parents."

'_Thats right all the Uchihas are bad news they should all be boiled alive Mwhahaha' Tsunade thought herself._

"He also said that he felt like he was holding me back from my goals and dreams."

That broke Tsunade out her minacle thoughts. She glanced over at coffee table on it were dozens of acceptance letters none of them were opened and all were addressed to Naruto. '_Damn Uchiha.'_ "Listen Naru-chan, Yes Sasuke is leaving, but that doesn't mean he won't come back. I mean maybe it's time you think about yourself for once. I mean look at all these acceptance letters and you gave all this up for Sasuke. Naruto eys driftted downwards. Sasuke was right. "Do you still love him, Naru-chan?"

"Yes, I do Ba-Ba chan. Yes I do."

"Do you think that will ever change?"

"No."

"Would you wait for him, Naruto?"

"Yes, I would wait forever."

Tsunade smiled, "Does Sasuke know this?"

"Um, Well he should why wouldn't he?

"Have you told him?"

"No, No I haven't"

"Then I guess you should get home to tell him. It's Almost six.

"Yea thanks Ba-Ba chan. Naruto said as he gave his Aunt a hug.

Naruto got up and headed to the door.

"O, and Nartuo remember Look at this time apart as away to better yourself for when you meet again." Naruto Nodded as he headed out the door. '_ Brat_.' Tsunade thought to hereself as she settled down and watched T.V. With her sake.

Sasuke looked around one last time around the apartment to make sure he had everything packed.. He was worried about Naruto he had been gone for a long time now. He looked up at the clock. 6:00he had an hour till he had to be on his plane. He sat down at the table and began to write.

Naruto began running home as it began to rain he looked at his watch 6:45. He had to make it in time. He began to run faster all the way home, to his beloved Sasuke.

Sasuke then got up as he finished his letter. He placed in the envelope and sealed. He then addressed it to the person he loved the most.

Finally at the complex Sasuke just had to be there he had to. Naruto jolted all the way upstairs as he got his apartment he opened the door and saw....... nothing. Sasuke was gone. His clothes, His sheets, and even down to his toothbrush all of it was gone. There was no sign of him at all except for a letter on the table addressed to him. Naruto sat down and opened the letter as he began to read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm Sorry but if you're reading this I'm on a plane to Okinawa, to study with Professor Orochimaru. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen this way. I just could never find a way to tell you that I was leaving. I love you Naru-Chan and you've given up so much for me. It's about time I let you pursue your dreams. I love you please don't be mad at me. I did this for us. I will be at this address 123 Snakes Way Okinawa Jp. If you want to contact me. I love you my kitsune, Pursue your dream._

_Goodbye, Sasuke._

Naruto closed the letter as he began to sobbed. He was too late.


End file.
